


You’re an asshole but I love you

by elliceluella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love, when arguments turn into love confessions and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: Oh god. He’s in love with Matt Murdock. He’sbeenin love with the idiot for the longest time that it’s become his baseline, so natural and second only to breathing he doesn’t even recognize it.





	You’re an asshole but I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the shower, P!nk’s ‘True Love’ came on, and so here we are.

Another week, another argument, same issue. Considering how hard his chest is heaving and how his sweat-damp hair is sticking out on the side, it’s impressive that Matt hasn’t walked out yet. A small part of Foggy is pleased that he’s managed to rile Matt up to this point even after all this time. He’s not faring any better himself, throat starting to hurt from yelling at Matt for being a self-sacrificing idiot, armpits so sweaty he can feel the damp fabric sticking to his skin.

He knows, he _knows_ that Matt is sick of hearing Foggy go on and on like a broken record but Foggy is _sick_ of Matt coming to work and looking like a bruised sack of meat every morning. Every stifled groan, every pained inhale when Matt moves has Foggy wincing along with him. It’s killing him to watch his best friend die slowly. Or quickly, as seems to be the case some days. But oh no, heaven forbid Matt understand that, and apparently Foggy isn’t too bright himself either, because _don’t you understand that I have to do this for my city, Foggy, why can’t you get that?_

That thick vein in Foggy’s temple is starting to throb to the tempo of the world’s most annoying beat. If Matt could see he’d probably laugh at how ugly and visible it is. Foggy’s so mad and he _hates_ Matt so much in that moment it’s entirely possible he’s going to drop dead from all this aggravation and boy, wouldn’t the coroner have a field day discovering you could die from being angry at ‘mild-mannered Matt Murdock’. If Matt wasn’t half as bruised as he was right now Foggy would have already wrapped his hands around Matt’s neck and shaken some sense into him.

“Why do you care so much?” Matt suddenly asks, a sharp, dangerous new tone in his voice. _Well this is new_ , Foggy thinks. Matt’s never— “It’s not like you’re in love with me,” he sneers, an ugly pull to his lips that show teeth Foggy would usually be delighted to see. Matt never quite smiles enough that Foggy actually catalogues those he’s lucky enough to spot.

Foggy lets out a sharp bark of laughter before he can stop himself; he’s so pissed that everything feels just slightly off-axis and ridiculous, but this, this takes the cake. The absolute gall of Matt to even suggest something so stupid and untrue— _oh_.

The sheer force of the realization hits him so hard he staggers backwards. Foggy shakes his head but it’s still spinning. That can’t be exactly true, can it? But— why else would Matt get under his skin so easily, push all his buttons, rankle him the way that only Matt can? He knows he loves Matt, of course he does, Matt’s been family since the day they met, but. Could he be _in love_ with him?

“Foggy?” Matt asks, concerned, and makes to move towards him but Foggy puts a hand up to stop him. His heart’s beating a mile a minute. He needs to think. He needs—

Oh god. He’s in love with Matt Murdock. He’s _been_ in love with the idiot for the longest time that it’s become his baseline, so natural and second only to breathing he doesn’t even recognize it.

It comes to him, one by one: why else would he make it his personal mission to make Matt happy, to keep him safe, why else would it hurt when Matt hurts, why would a single laugh from him feel like he’s reached the summit of Everest?

_Why else would it feel like he couldn’t possibly go on if Matt dies?_

“And if I am?” Foggy asks, carefully. He’s still breathing hard, but for a different reason this time.

“What?” Matt asks, brows furrowed for a second before they straighten out and proceed to go up and up until they almost reach his hairline. He opens his mouth, shuts it, opens it again. “Oh,” is all he says before turning pink, the rosy flush high on his cheeks.

“And if I am?” Foggy asks again. Matt gnaws on his lips, making them so, so red that _want_ blooms in Foggy so fast and hard it’s an emotion first before an understanding of what that want actually is.

“I had no idea you felt the same way,” Matt says, in a small voice. “I— I thought it was just me.” He shrugs, more like a shoulder jerk, and his fingers start their nervous dance along the hem of his shirt. Foggy wants nothing more than to clasp them in his hands and feel them settle against his own fingers.

“I didn’t realize it until now,” Foggy admits. “But you’re right. I love you and I— I’m in love with you, Matt.”

Matt gasps. Something stutters free in Foggy’s chest. He feels lighter but his ribs feel like they’re constricting around air. “ _Foggy,_ ” Matt whispers.

“What’re you going to do about it?” Foggy barely gets his words out before Matt growls, low and deep and it almost sounds like the same want that Foggy feels before he strides across to Foggy in one big step. He takes Foggy’s head in both hands and there’s only a split second where Foggy marvels at the warmth and size of his hands before Matt presses his lips to Foggy’s, hungry and insistent but also with a gentleness that’s going to keep Foggy up for nights to come.

They kiss like they’re dying, like they’re idiots, like they’re mad at the wasted years but still glad to have finally caught on when they did.

Foggy nips at Matt’s lower lip and the moan it draws forth sends shivers all through him, right down to his toes. “Foggy.” Matt groans. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“Sure it won’t be your nightly activities that do that instead?” It’s too soon, but Foggy can’t ignore the issue.

Matt sighs against Foggy’s mouth. “Foggy,” Matt says again, and it delights Foggy to notice how Matt’s lips are almost brushing against his when he speaks. “Promise we’ll come back to it but could we table this discussion for now?”

Foggy nods. The anger has faded but an ache is still there, only just subdued by the fizzing, glowing warmth in his gut. “Just wish I could make you understand how much I have to lose every time you step out in the suit,” he confesses, running a hand from the back of Matt’s neck to his lower back, over muscles and bones that have taken countless beatings. A fine shudder runs through Matt that leaves Foggy thrilled. And there’s still so much more to explore.

“Promise me you’ll be more careful the next time?” And there will be a next time, and more after that, because Matt is Matt and Foggy’s not stupid. It’s a plea that’s as good as leaving his heart on a platter for Matt to do with as he pleases, and Foggy holds his breath. It sears his lungs.

Matt nods quickly, as if eager to please, and Foggy hopes this isn’t just Matt trying to appease him but a promise he’ll actually try to keep.  

“Yeah, I will.” Matt leans in again but it’s slow and tender this time like he’s trying to tell Foggy something, trying to _show_ him something, and Foggy gasps into the kiss. “I promise.”

“Good,” Foggy says. “You know, this might be my new favorite way to end an argument,” he adds before yelping when Matt grips the back of Foggy’s thighs and lifts him up, prompting him to wrap his legs around Matt’s waist as he carries Foggy to the nearest desk and deposits him there.

“Let’s see if I can’t help change your mind and discover a _new_ favorite way, shall we?” Matt asks, grinning like a wolf at the gasp that escapes Foggy.

He’s just glad he’s not on his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> LESS THAN TWO WEEKS TO DDS3! Will I need a DD support group? Definitely yes.


End file.
